During completion of a borehole drilled to produce hydrocarbons, a pressure-indexed valve, such as the “formation saver” (FS) valve available from Halliburton, may be placed in the well to separate an upper completion zone from a lower completion zone. The pressure-indexed valve may include an indexing mechanism that may be operated remotely through a series of pressure changes in the borehole to operate the pressure-indexed valve. The indexing mechanism may operate if the pressure on either side of the indexing mechanism is allowed to be different and may not operate if there is no such pressure difference. The pressure-indexed valve may be pressure tested on the surface with the indexing mechanism disabled by equalizing the pressure on either side of the indexing mechanism. It is a challenge to test the pressure-indexed valve on the surface with the indexing mechanism disabled and ensure that the indexing mechanism is enabled when the pressure-indexed valve is inserted into the borehole.